P
pace: v.t. chalna/qadam naapna/ sañbhal sañbhal kar chalna pace: n. Dag/gaam/KHiraam/qadam/raftaar pacify: v.t. saadhna/thapakna package: n. gaañTh(f.)/pulañdah(m.) packer: n. daftari(m.) packet: n. Dibbah/Dibya/pulañda packing: n. bharaa'o/gaThri bañdi pad: n. gaddi(f.)/toSHak(f.) paddle: v.t. chappu chalaana/naa'o kheyna paddle: n. chappu(m.)/DaañD padding: n. bharat(f.) paddy: n. dhaan(m.)/dhaan ki kheyti paddy field: n. dhaan ka kheyt padlock: n. qufl(m.)/taala(m.) paean: n. piirozi naamah/rijz pagan: n. kaafir(m.) paganism: n. jaahiliyat(f.)/kufr(m.) page: n. GHulaam page: n. pañna/safHah pagination: n. safHah guzaari paid: a. ada pail: n. baalTi(f.) pain: v.i. dukhna pain: n. alam/añdoh/âzaab/dard/karb/KHaliSH/koft/ takliif/zaeHmat (throbbing)pain: n. Tasak painful: a. dard naak/muSHkil/SHaaq/takliif deh painless: a. aasaan/bila dard painstaking: a. meHnti paint: v.t. putaa'i karna/muswwiri karna/ naqqaaSHi karna/rañg o rauGHan karna paint: n. GHaazah/rañg/rauGHan painted: a. naqSHi/naqSHiin/rañg daar painter: n. putaa'i karney waala/musawwir/ naqqaaSH/rañg saaz painting: n. musawwiri/naqSH/naqqaaSHi/nigaar/taswiir pair: n. joRa(m.)/joRi(f.)/juft pair: v.t. joRa banaana pal: n. aaRi/dost/rafiiq/yaar palace: n. maeHl/qasr palanquin: n. Doli/Dolki(f.)/paalki(f.) palanquin-carrier:n. kuhaar(m.) palatal: a. taalu sey muta^lliq palatable: a. gawaara/KHuSH zaa'eqah/laziiz palate: n. taalu palatial: n. âziim/qasri palaver: a. baat chiit(f.)/gap SHap(f.)/tafsiil baat(f.) pale: n. baaRh/eHaatah pale: a. bey rañga/faq/maañd/phiika/ safeydi maa'el pale: v.i. muñh faq hona/phiika paRna/rañg uRna Palestine: n. falastiin Palestinian: n. falastiini palisade: n. jañglah pall: n. kafan pall: v.i. paZ murdah ho jaana/phiika paR jaana pallet: n. chaTaa'i palliate: v.t. chhupaana/Dhakna/sawaañg bharna palliative: a. musakkin palliative: n. dard kam karney waali(dawa)(f.)/ darmaan(m.) pallid: a. paZ murdah pallor: n. paZ murdahgi/phiika pan palm: n. hatheyli(f.) palmyra: n. taaR(m.) palp: v.t. jaañchna/maeHsuus karna palpable: a. sariiH/zaahir palpitate: v.i. dhamakna/dhaRakna/phaRakna/thar tharaana palpitating: n. tapaan palpitation: n. dhaRka/dhaRkan/lapak palsy: n. faalij palter: v.t. heyr pheyr karna/katraana paltry: a. chhoTa/gañda/KHasiis pamper: v.t. laaD karna pampered: a. bigRa hu'a/laaDla pamphlet: n. kitaab chah/risaaalah pan: n. lagan/tasla panacea: n. har dard ki dawa pander: n. dalaal pander: v.t. dalaali karna pandering: n. kuTnaapa panegyrist: n. maddaaH panel: n. Dibbah/KHaanah/taKHtah pang: n. waqti dard panic: v.i. haebat zadah hona panic: n. haebat/khalbali panicking: pr.t. haebat zadah hona/khalbalaana panicky: a. daehSHat zadah/sara siimah pannier: n. zañbiil(f.) panoply: n. mukammal zirah baktar panorama: n. mañzar pant: v.i. haañpna/saañs chaRhna pant: n. hichki(f.) pant: n. patluun(f.) pantry: n. ne^mat KHaanah/toSHah KHaanah pap: n. bhurta/maliida pap: n. chusni/sar e pistaan papa: n. baba papal: n. babaa'i(f.) papaya: n. arañD KHarbuuzah(m.)/papita(m.) paper: n. jariidah(m.)/kaaGHaz(m.)/qirtaas(m.)/ waraq(m.) paper slip: n. parchah paper work: n. kaaGHzi kaar rawaa'i(f.) par: n. barabri/me^yaar parable: n. misaal parabola: n. SHaljami parachute: n. chhatri parachutist: n. chhata bar daar parade: n. dikhaawa/jalwah/juluus(m.)/qawaa'ed(m.)/saf(f.) paradigm: n. misaal paradise: n. firdaus(f.)/jañnat(f.)/KHuld(m.) paragon: n. jawaab/muqaabilah parallel: n. jawaab/mutawaazi/naziir parallel: a. masaawi(m.)/mutawaazi(m.) parallel line: n. KHat e mutawaazi(m.) paralyse: v.i. saktey meyñ aana paralysis: n. faalij/jhola/laqwah/saktah paramount: a. faa'eq/GHaalib paramour: n. âaSHiq/aaSHna paranormal: a. GHaer fitri paraphernalia: n. saaz o saamaan paraphrase: n. taawiil paraphrase: v.t. taawiil karna/tafsiir karna/ taSHriiH karna parasite: n. amar beyl/kaasah laes/tufaeli parasol: n. chhattar(m.) paratroop: n. chhata bar daar parcel: n. pulañda/puRya parch: v.t. bhuuñna/jhulsaana parch: v.i. jhulasna parched: a. KHuSHk/suukha pardon: v.t. âfw karna/chhoRna/mo^aaf karna/ paap kaaTna pardon: n. âfw/mo^aafi pare: v.t. chhilka utaarna/faaltu taeh utaarba parent: n. waalid(m.)/waalidah(f.) parentage: n. waldiyat(f.) parents: n. maañ baap/waaldaen parenthesis: n. jumlah mo^tarizah par excellence: n. behtar tariin pariah: n. achhuut/niich zaat pariah-kite: n. chiil parity: n. barabri/mutawaaziyat park: n. baaGH/baaGHiichah parking lot: n. gaaRi eHaatah parle: n. baat chiit/guftugu/muzaa karaat parliament: n. majlis e SHura/qaumi majlis parliamntary: a. majlisi/paarlemaani parochial: a. mut^assib parochialism: n. suubaa'i âsbiyat parody: n. mazaaHiyah naql parole: n. zabaani wa^dah paroxysm: n. baari(f.)/daurah(m.)/taSHañnuj parrot: n. tota parrot: v.t. raT lagaana/raTi baat dohraana parry: v.t. bachaana/bachey raehna parsimony: n. kefaayat SHi^aari parsimonious: a. kefaayat SHi^aar parsley: n. ajmoda part: n. Hissah/juz/paarah/par kaalah/paTTi/ purzah/SHiq/TukRa (a) part: a. kuchh partake: v.t. Hissah leyna/iSHtiraak karna parts: n. paraKHchey parted: a. alag/âlaaHedah/juda partial: a. adhuura/jaanib daar/juzwi/kam/lagi lipTi/maa'el/ muta^assib/taraf daar/yak tarfah partially: adv. jaanib daaraanah/juz'iyan partiality: n. jañbah daari/paas daari/pach/re^aayat/ taa'id/taraf daari participant: n. muSHtarik participate: v.t. Hissah leyna/paa'oñ biich meyñ Daalna/ SHirkat karna participating: a. SHariik participation: a. iSHtiraak/SHamuuliyat/SHirkat/zimn participatory: a. SHamuuliyati/SHirkati particle: n. daqiiqah/juz/khiil/SHammah/zarrah particular: a. KHaas/maKHsuus particularly: adv. KHaas kar particulars: n. kaefiyat/tafsiil particularised: a. maKHsuus parting: n. âlaaHedagi/judaa'i partisanship: n. âsbiyat/pach/taa'id/taraf daari partition: n. farq/fasl/KHaanah/taqsiim partner: n. aaRi/rafiiq/saajhi/SHariik partnership: n. rafaaqat/saajha/SHirkat partridge: n. chikor/kabk party: n. da^wat/fariiq/Hizb/firqah/ jamaa^at/maeHfil party man: n. rukn/taraf daar partway: a. jaanib daar parvenu: a. nau daulatiya parvis: n. chaar diiwaari(f.)/eHaatah pass: n. chiTThi/darrah/khaa'i pass: v.i. guzarna/taer karna pass: v.t. guzaarna/saadir karna pass away: iñteqaal karna/nikalna pass on: aagey baRhaana passage: n. guzar/îbaarat/rawiSH/suuraaKH passageway: n. guzar gaah(f.) passed: a. saadir/taer passenger: n. aata jaata/musaafir/raakib/sawaari passer by: n. aata jaata/guzerney waala/raah giir passing: a. aani jaani/basar/guzar passing away: n. faut/iñteqaal passion: n. aag(fig.)/garmi/GHussah/haejaan/îSHq/ jazbah/joSH/soz/taa'o passionate: a. aatiSHiiñ/dard naak/joSHiila passive: a. mutaHammil/saakin passport: raah daari ka parwaanah(m.) past: n. guzra zamaanah/maazi/salaf past: a. guziSHtah/pichhla/saabiq past tense: n. maazi pasttime: n. kheyl(m.)/maSHGHalah(m.)/SHoGHl(m.) paste: v.t. chipkaana paste: n. chiip(m.) pastor: n. raa^i(m.) pasture: n. chara gaah(f.) pasture: v.t. charaana pat: v.t. thap thapaana/thapki deyna pat: n. himmat afzaa'i/tamaañcha/thap thapi pat: a. bar waqt/laa'eq/mauzuuñ/munaasib patch: n. peywañd/qatae^ zamiin/TukRa patch: v.t. joRna/peywañd lagaana/rafu karna patent: n. sanad patent: a. zaahir patented: a. sanad yaaftah paternal: a. aabaa'i path: n. Dagar/raastah/raah/SHaare^/tariiqah pathetic: a. dard añgeyz/dil soz pathos: n. dard pathway: n. baaT/Dhañg/pag DañDi/tariiqah/ tarz/taur patience: n. bar daaSHt(f.)/Dhaaras(f.)/mataanat(f.)/ qaraar(m.)/sabr(m.) patient: n. biimaar/mariiz(m.)/mariizah(f.) patriarch: n. baR buuRha/buzurg e KHaañdaan/mujtahid patrimony: n. miiraas(f.)/wiraasat(f.) patriot: n. Hubb ul watan(m.)/watan parast(m.) patriotic: a. muHibb e watan/watan dost patriotism: n. Hubb ul watni patrol: v.i. gaSHt karna patron: n. an daata/dast giir(m.)/Haami(m.)/moHsin(m.)/ murabbi(m.)/puSHt(f.)/qiblah e Haajaat(m.)/ sar parast(m.)/waali(m.) patronage: n. âatifat/dast giiri/haath/Hemaayat/ nawaaziSH/puSHt panaahi/qadr daani patronise: v.t. dast giiri/sar parasti/suluuk karna patter: v.i. mañtar paRhna patter: n. chaKH chaKH/teyz tarrar boli pattern: n. Daul/misaal/namuunah/saañcha/SHakl paucity: n. kami/kotaahi/qillat paunch: n. ojh/jholi/SHikam/toñd pauper: n. kañgaal/mohTaaj/naa daar/qallaaSH pauperism: n. gada gari/iflaas/naa daari/qallaasH pan pauperise: v.t. gada gar banaana/naa daar kar deyna/ qallaaSH kar deyna pauperisation: n. GHurbat/qallaaSHi pause: n. saktah(m.)/waqfah(m.) pave: v.t. farSH bichhaana pavement: n. farSH pavilion: n. Deyra/KHaemah(m.)/raauni paw: v.t. pañjah marna paw: n. chuñgal/pañjah pawn: n. girwi/paedal/rehn pawned: a. marhuun pay: v.t. ada karna/bharna/chukaana/deyna pay: n. dehaaRi/pagaar/tañKHwaah/yaaft paycheck: n. muSHaahirah/tañKHwaah ki parchi payee: n. mursil alaeh/tañKHwaah daar paymaster: n. aaqa/baKHSHi/KHazaañchi payment: n. adaa'i/ajr/badlah/makaafaat/mo^aawizah/ taqsiim payment of debt:n. adaa'egi payoff: n. añjaam/chukta adaa'egi/riSHwat payroll: n. fehrist e adaa'i(f.) pea: n. maTar pea pod: n. maTar ki phali peace: n. aaSHti/amaan/amn/chaen/qaraar/salaaH/ salaamti/sukuun/sukuut peace loving: a. amn pasañd peaceable: a. aaSHti pasañd/amn KHwaah/pur sukuun peaceful: a. mutma'in/pur amn/pur sukuun peach: n. aaRu/SHaftaalu peacock: n. mor/taa'uus peak: n. choTi(f.)/phunañg(f.) peal: n. ghañTi ki awwaz/zor daar aawaaz peanut: n. muuñg phali(f.) pear: n. naaSHpaati(f.) pearl: n. dur/gauhar/moti peasant: n. daehqaan/gañwaar/kisaan pebble: n. chharra/kañkar/roRa peccable: a. gunaah gaar/KHata waar peccadillo: n. choTi moTi GHalti/gunaah e saGHiir peccant: a. gunaah kaar/KHata kaar/mufsid/SHarri peccancy: n. gunaah gaari/KHata kaari peccavi: n. e^teraaf e gunaah peck: v.t. chugna/Thoñk maarna pecker: n. kaTh baRha'i pecky: a. suuraaKH daar peculiar: a. juda/KHaas/naadir peculiarity: n. KHaasiyat(f.)/KHaslat(f.) pecuniary: a. maali/zarri pedagogue: n. mo^allim/ustaad pedagogical: a. mu^allimaanah/mudarrisaanah pedagogy: n. tadriisiyaat(f.) pedal: n. paa'ey daan peddle: v.t. sauda beychna pedestal: n. chauki/paa'ey daan/paa'ey sutuun pedestrian: a. paedal pedestrian: n. paedal/raah guzaar pedigree: n. Hasab/nasb/nasl/piiRhi/saat puSHt/silsilah pedlar: n. KHurdah faroSH/pheyri waala pee: v.t. peySHaab karna pee: n. peySHaab(m.) peek: n. jhaañk peek: v.i. jhaañkna peel: v.t. chhiilna/chhilka utaarna/kapRey utaarna peel off: v.i. jhaRna peel: n. chhilka peep: v.t. jhaañkna peep: n. jhaañk/jhalak peep show: n. jhaañki peer: n. ham chaSHm/ham joli/ham rutbah peer: v.i. jhaañkna peeve: n. chiR chiR peevish: a. chiR chiRa/KHud sar/tuñd mizaaj peevishness: n. chiR chiRa pan/KHud sari/tuñd mizaaji peg: n. khuuñTa(m.)/khuuñTi(f.)/mismaar(m.) pelf: n. dhan(m.)/daulat(f.)/kauRi(f.)/paesa(m.)/zar(m.) pelican: n. gagan bheyR pellet: n. chharra/goli/Tikya pellet bow: n. GHuleyl(f.) pellucid: a. billauri/SHaffaaf pelting: n. sañg zani pen: n. Darbah pen: n. KHaamah/qalam pen: n. maadah hañs pen: v.t. KHaamah farsaa'i karna pen name: n. taKHallus penal laws: n. Huduud penalty: n. DañD/jurmaanah/qasaas/saza penance: n. kaffaarah penchant: n. pasañd(f.)/rujHaan(m.) pendant: n. aaweyzah/mo^allaq pending: a. daa'er penetrate: v.t. ghuseyRna/pil paRna/pirona/taaRna penetrate: v.i. ghus jaana/ghusna/pil paRna/ saraa'yat karna penetrating: a. daqiiqah ras/juz ras/mubassir/ nuktah daan/Zarf penetration: n. duKHuul/firaasat/saraa'yat(f.)/zakaawat penitence: n. paSHeymaani penitent: a. paSHeymaan/taa'eb penitent: n. paSHeymaan/taa'eb penniless: a. faqiir/kañgaal/kora pension: n. waziifah(m.) pensioner: n. wasiiqah daar(m.)/waziifah KHor(m.) pensive: a. dil giir/fikra mañd/maGHmuum/udaas/utafakkir pentagon: n. muKHammas/pañj goSHah pentagonal: a. muKHammas/pañj goSHah penury: n. GHariibi/GHurbat/kami/qillat peon: n. chap raasi/har kaarah/piyaadah people: n. âwaam(m.)/log(m.)/maKHluuq(f.)/mardum(m.) parja(f.)/qaum(f.)/zamaanah(idiom.) (common)people: n. âwaam(plu. of âam) people of: n. aehl peopled: a. aabaad pepper: n. mirch per: prep. ba zarii^ah/fi/sey per head: prep. fi kas perambulation: n. gaSHt percase: adv. GHaaliban/SHaayed perceive: v.t. idraak karna/lagna/taaRna perceived: a. maeHsuus kardah perceptible: a. idraak paziir perception: n. eHsaas/faehm/firaasat/idraak/samajh perceptive: a. baa hoSH/Hassas/idraaki perch: n. aDDah(m.) perch: v.i. baeThna perch: v.t. biThaana perchance: adv. agar/GHaaliban/ittefaaqan/SHaayad percipient: a. idraak karney waala/Hasaas/samajh daar percolate: v.t. nichoRna/Tapkaana peremptory: n. aaKHiri/aTal/faeslah kun/naatiq peremptorily: adv. aTal pan sey/Haakimaanah añdaaz sey/ saffaaki sey perennial: a. dawaami/sada bahaar perfect: a. bey daaGH/Haawi/kaamil/puura/ saalim/tamaam perfectly: adv. kamaal sey/saHiiH taur par perfected: a. mukammal perfection: n. faziilat/itmaam/kamaal perfidious: a. bey iimaan/bey wafa/GHaddaar perfidy: n. fitnah perforate: v.t. chheydna/phoRna perforce: adv. KHwaam KHaah perform: v.t. añjaam deyna/ta^miil karna performance: n. kartab performer: n. faa^el performed: a. ada/sar añjaam perfume: n. îtr/KHuSH bu perfume: v.t. KHuSH bu lagaana/rachaana perfumer: n. âttaar(m.) perfunctory: a. baraa'ey naam/jaldi ka kaam perhaps: adv. GHaaliban/magar/SHaayed peril: n. añdeySHah/Dar/jokhoñ/KHatrah(m.)/KHauf peril: v.t. KHatrey meyñ Daalna perilous: a. KHatar naak/pur KHatr period: n. âalam/âehd/ârsah/daur/dauraan/hañgaam/ mey^aad(f.)/muddat(f.)/waqfah(m.)/ zamaanah(m.) perish: v.t. barbaad karna perish: v.i. barbaad hona/halaak hona perishable: a. faani/fana paziir perishing: n. halaak perjure: v.t. jhuuTa Halaf uThwaana perjury: n. daroGH Halfi perk: v.i. akaRna/aeñThna/sar bulañd karna perk: a. KHud pasañd/pur joSH perkiness: n. KHud numaa'i/SHoKH chaSHmi perky: a. SHoKH permanence: n. mustaqili/paayañdah/qayaam/ sabaat/ustuwaari permanency: n. dawaam(m.) permanent: a. daa'em/dawaami/Hatmi/muqarrar/mustaqil/ pakka/peywastah permanently: adv. dawaaman/hameySHah key li'ey permeate: v.t. saraa'yat karna permeation: n. saraa'yat(f.) permissible: a. durust/jaa'ez/munaasib/rawa permission: n. baar/chhuTTi(f.)/ejaazat/parwaanah/ raza/ruKHsat permit: v.t. ejaazat deyna/ruKHsat karna permitted: a. Halaal/jaa'ez/mubaaH permitting: a. raza mañd pernicious: a. GHaarat gar/mohlik perniciously: adv. mohlik taur par/ziyaañ kaaraanah pernoctation: n. rat jaga perpendicular: a. âmuudi/qaa'em perpendicular: n. âmuud/khaRa/qaa'emah perpetrate: v.t. âmal dar aamad karna perpetrator: n. murtakib(m.) perpetration: n. irtikaab(m.) perpetual: a. daa'emi/qaa'em perpetually: adv. daa'em/hameySHah/sada perpetuate: v.t. jaari rakhna/jaawidaañ banaana/ ziñdah rakhna perpetuation: n. dawaam perplex: v.t. chakkar meyñ Daalna/Haeraan karna/ qaafiyah tañg karna perplexed: a. aaSHuftah/Haeraan/mutaraddid/pareySHaan perplexity: n. chakkar/diqqat(f.)/ghabraahaT(f.)/ KHalfiSHaar(m.)/muSHkil(f.)/pareySHaani(f.)/ peych o KHam(m.)/peych o taab(m.)/phañda(m.)/ taraddud(m.)uljhan persecute: v.t. aazaar deyna/naak meyñ dam karna persecuting: a. aazaar rasaañ persecution: n. aazaar rasaani/ukhaaR pachhaaR perseverance: n. nibaah/paa bañdi/sabr persevering: a. saabit qadam Persian: n. faarsi/iraani persist: v.t. aRna/haT lagaana/israar karna/zid karna/ zor deyna persistence: n. aR/haT/israar/zid/zor persnickety: a. naazuk mizaaj/nafaasat pasañd person: n. aadmi/bañdah/fard/kas/SHaKHs (accomplished)person:a. faazil (liberal) person: a. aazaad KHayaal persona: n. kirdaar/SHaKHs personage: n. kirdaar/naql/ruup personal: a. KHaas/zaati personalise: v.t. SHaKHsi banaana/zaati banaana personally: adv. aap/KHud/zaati taur par personality: n. fardiyat/kirdaar/SHaKHsiyat personate: v.t. naql karna personification:n. tajassum e SHaKHsiyat(m.) personnel: a. afraad e kaar/âmlah perspicacious: a. saahib e idraak/teyz nigaah/zaki/ziirak perspicacity: n. idraak/teyz njgaahi/zakaawat perspire: v.i. âraq âraq hona/pasiijna/pasiinah aana/ pasiinah nikalna perspiration: n. âraq/pasiinah persuade: v.t. maa'el karna/raaGHib karna/raazi karna/ uksaana pert: a. khula hu'a/SHoKH pertinacious: a. haT dharam/KHud sar/ziddi pertinacity: n. pach/tañg nazri/zid pertinent: a. muta^alliq pertness: n. chaalaaki/SHoKHi/teyzi perturbation: n. daGH daGHah/ghabraahaT/izteraab peruse: v.t. mo^aa'enah karna/nazr e saani karna perusal: n. mo^aa'enah/mulaaHezah/mutaale^ah perverse: a. kaj/kah faehm/KHaraab perversity: n. bad raahi(f.) pervert: v.t. KHaraab karna/paRhaana perverted: a. masKH pessimism: n. maayuusi/yaas pessimistic: n. maayuusaanah pest: n. fitnah/taa^uun/waba pester: v.t. âafiyat tañg karna/sar hona pestilence: n. waba(f.) pestilential: n. wabaa'i pet: n. dulaara pet: v.t. chumkaarna/naaz uTaahna/thap thapaana pet: v.i. pyaar karna/saehlaana petal: n. pañkhaRi peter: v.i. bah tadriij ghaTna petticoat: n. saayah petition: n. ârz/ârz daaSHt/ârzi/dar KHwaast/ guzaariSH/iltija/iltimaas/pukaar/sawaal petition: v.t. daaman phaelaana/iltimaas karna petitioner: n. neyaaz mañd(m.)/saa'el(m.)/sawaali(m.) petty: a. chhoTa/juzwi/kam zarf/KHafiif petty quarrel: n. kil kil petulance: n. masti/nafs parasti/SHoKHi petulant: a. âiyaaSH/faasiq/kaj KHalq/mast/ nafs parast/SHaehwat añgeyz/SHoKH pewter: n. raañg(m.) phantasm: n. KHayaal/tasawwur phantasmagoria: n. faanuus e KHayaal phantom: n. KHayaal pharaoh: n. fir^aun pharmacy: n. dawa KHaanah pharmacist: n. dawa saaz pharmaceutical: n. dawaa saazi sey muta^lliq pharos: n. minaarah phenomenon: n. Haadisah/mo^jezah/waaqe^ah phenomenal: a. GHaer ma^muuli phial: n. qaaruurah/SHiiSHi philantropist: n. iñsaan dost Philistine: n. âjmi philology: n. lisaaniyaat(f.) philosopher: n. falsafi/Hakiim philosophical: a. falsafi yaanah philosophy: n. daaniSH mañdi/falsafah/Hikmat phlebotomy: n. fasd phlegm: n. balGHam(m.) phlegmatic: a. balGHami phoenix: n. huma phonate: v.t. sauti aawaaz nikalna phonetic: a. sauti phonetics: n. sautiyaat phoney: a. ja^li/khoTa/pur fareybÄ photograph: n. âks/taswiir photographer: n. âkkaas photography: n. âkkaasi photon: n. ziyaa'iyah phrase: n. êbaarat/fiqrah/jumlah/zimn phrasal: a. êbaarati/zimni phraselogy: n. bañdiSH/mhaawirah/tarz e kalaam physical: a. fitri/jismaani/taba^i physically: adv. jismaani taur par physician: n. tabiib physiological: a. ûzwiyaati physique: n. Dhaañcha/hai'yat picayune: a. adna/bey masrafchhoTa/naa kaarah pick: v.t. chhaañTna/chuñna pick: n. kudaal(f.) pickpocket n. jeyb katra(m.) pick out: v.t. chuñna/iñtiKHaab karna pick up: v.t. Haasil karna/uThaana pickaninny: n. kaluuTa/siyaah faam bachchah picket: n. qaraawal(m.) picking: n. chhaañT/iñteKHaaab/uThaa'i giiri pickle: n. namkiin paani pickler: n. achaar ka martbaan/achaar banaaney waala pickles: n. achaar pickle: v.t/i. churaana/chugna picture: n. naqSH(m.)/nigaar(m.)/SHabiih(f.)/ taswiir(f.) picture book: n. muraqqa^(m.) picturesque: a. dil aaweyz/dil kaSH/KHuSH numa piebald: a. ablaq piece: n. Dala(m.)Dali(f.)/Hissah(m.)/paarchah(m.)/ paarah(m.)/par kaalah(m.)/phaañk(f.)/ purzah(m.)/TukRa(m.) piece of cake: aasaan kaam/ulTey haath ka kaam pieces: n. paraKHchey piedmont: n. daaman e koh pierce: v.t. chheydna/chubhona/pirona pierce: v.i. chubhna/gaRna piercing: a. teykha(m.)/teykhi(f.)/teyz piety: n. KHuda parasti/taqwa/zohd pig: n. KHañziir/suu'ar pigeon: n. kabuutar(m.)/kabuutri(f.) pigeonhole: n. KHaanah pigment: n. raïg/roGHan pigmy/pygmy: n. bauna/podna pike: v.i. jaldi karna pike: n. chuñgi pile: n. añbaar/Dheyr/gañj pile: v.t. añbaar lagaana piles: n. bawaasiir(f.) pilfer: v.t. chori karna pilferer: n. chor pilgrim: n. zaa'ir pilgrimage: n. Haj/yaatra/zeyaarat pill: n. goli(f.)/qurs/Tikiya(f.) pillage: v.t/i. GHaarat gari karna/GHaban karna/luuTna pillage: n. GHaarat/GHaarat gari/luuT/luuT maar pillager: n. GHaarat gar(m.)/luTeyra(m.) pillar: n. laaT/khamba/piil paayah/rukn/thuuni pillion: n. gaddi/kaaThi pillow: n. baaliSH(m.)/takiyah(m.) pillow case: n. takiyah GHelaaf pilose: a. jhabra pilot: n. hawa baaz/jahaaz raan/taiyyaarchi/raehbar pimp: n. kuTna(m.)/kuTni(f.) pimp: v.t. dalaali karna pimping: n. kuTnaapa pimple: n. daanah/muhaasa(m.)/phuñsi(f.) pin: n. mismaar(m.) piña: n. anañnaas(m.) pincer: n. zañbuur(m.) pinch: v.t. churaana/chuTki bharna/chuTki kaaTna/ maar leyna pinch: n. chubhan/chuTki(f.)/KHaliSH(f.) pine: v.i. fikr karna/huRakna/kuRhna/murjhaana pine: n. sanobar pineapple: n. anañnaas ping: n. jhañkaar(f.) pining: n. kaahiSH pinion: n. par pinion: a. jakRna pink: v.t. talwaar sey bhoñkna/chheydna pink: a. gul aabi pink: v.i. aañkh jhapkna/iSHaarah karna/ jhaankna pinkie/pinky: n. chhuñgli pinnacle: n. choTi/kalas/sar piñon: n. chil GHozah(m.) pinpoint: v.t. iSHaarah karna pinto: n. ablaq pioneer: n. khudaa'i karney waala/mutaqqaddam pious: a. baa tadbiir/KHuda parast/muttaqi/neyk/paarsa/ raaSHid/zaahid pip: n. biij/guThli pipe: n. nal/nali/nalka(m.)/nalki(dim.) pipkin: n. patiili(f.) pippin: n. biij/guThli piquancy: n. lutf/teyzi piquant: a. teyz pique: n. âdaawat/chot/GHaez piracy: n. Dakaeti/qazzaaqi pirate: n. Dakaet/qazzaaq piscina: n. Hauz(m.) piss: v.t. peySH aab karna piss: n. peySH aab(m.) pistachio: n. pistah(m.) pistol: n. tamañchah pit: n. gaRha/GHaar/khaa'i/khaD pit: n. guThli(f.) pitch: v.t. KHeymah gaaRna/qaa'em karna pitch: n. naubat/qiir/raal pitch black; a. kaala bhujañg pitch dark; a. añdheyra ghup/saKHt añdheyra pitcher: n. gaagar/ghaRa/jhajjar piteous: a. dard naak(f.)/pur malaal/riqqat añgeyz piteously: adv. dard naaki sey/riqqat añgeyzi sey pitfall: n. chor gRha/gaRha/khaa'i/KHatrah pith: n. guuda/lub/maGHz/qalb pitiable: a. dukhiya/zabuuñ pitiful: a. dard mañd/dard naak pitiless: a. bey dard/kaTTar/naa tars pity: v.t. pasiijna/raHem karna pity: n. Haef(m.)/raeHm(m.)/riqqat(f.)/ tars(m.) pivot: n. chuul/madaar/maeHwar pivotal: a. maeHwari/markazi placable: a. baKHSHney waaala place: v.t. Daalna/darjah bañdi karna/dharna/rakhna/Tikaana place: n. Haesiyat/jaa/jagah/maqaam/patah/rutbah plagiarism: n. adabi sarqah(m.) place of worship:n. êbaadat gaah placid: a. mulaa'em/pilpila/saakin plagianism: n. sarqah(m.) plague: v.t. aazaar deyna/diq karna plague: n. aazaar/taauun(m.)/waba(f.) plain: a. bey saaKHtah/ham waar/saadah/saaf/zaahir plain: n. maedaan/saeHra plainly: adv. saaf plainness: n. saadgi plaint: n. giryah/SHikaayet plaintiff: n. daad KHwaah(m.)/daa^i(m.)/faryaadi(m.)/ mudda^i(m.) plan: v.t. mansuubah bañdi karna/naqSHah banaana/ suurat paeda karna plan: v.i. tadbiir sochna/tajwiiz nikaalna plan: n. bañdiSH/jatan/mañsuubah/naqSHah/tadbiir/ tajwiiz/tariiqah/taraH/tarkiib/ThaaTh plane: n. satH plane: a. ham waar/sapaaT plane: n. rañdah plane tree: n. chinaar(m.) planet: n. najm/saiyyaarah(m.) planetary: a. najuumi/saiyyaarwi plank: n. lauH/paTra(m.)/taKHtah(m.)/taKHti(f.) plant: v.t. aabaad karna/biij Daalna/bona/laana/ pauda lagaana/nasb karna/lagaana/ zehen naSHiin karna plant: v.i. biij Daalna/pauda lagaana/ugaana plant: n. laTh/kaar KHaanah/namu/nebaat/pauda planted: a. gaRa/jama/nasb/uga planter: n. kaachhi/kaaSHt kaar/kisaan/maali/mazaare^ planter: n. gamlah(m.) plaque: n. taKHti plashy: a. pich picha plaster: n. leyp/paTTi plaster: v.t. leypna/paTTi chaRhaana plastic: a. narm platan: n. chinaar(m.) plate: n. qaab/rikaabi(f.)/taSHtari(f.) platter: n. KHwaan(m.)/paraat(f.)/taSHt/thaali plateau: n. satH murtafa^ platform: n. chabuutra/machaan platitude: n. chapTa pan/halka pan plaudit: n. taaliyaañ plausible: a. charb zabaan/KHuSH numa/mumkin/zaahir daar plausibility: n. ma^quuliyat(f.)/zaahir daari(f.) play: v.t. bajaana/kheylna play: n. baazi chah/kheyl/tamaaSHah playacting: n. baehruup pan/naaTak pan player: n. khilaaRi/saaziñdah playful: a. albeyla/SHoKH playfully: adv. mazaaHiyah añdaaz meyñ/ziñdah dili sey playfullness: n. albeyla pan/choñchla playing cards: n. taaSH(m.) playmate n. ham joli/ham naSHiin plaything: n. khilauna plea: n. ûzr/dar KHwaast/wajah pleach: v.t. bal deyna/lapeyTna/maroRna plead: v.t. Hujjat karna pleader: n. wakiil pleading: n. kaehna suñna/kaha suna pleasant: a. dil chasp/dil kaSH/gawaarah/KHuSH gawaar/ niSHaat añgeyz/SHiiriin pleasantness: n. lataafat(f.)/miThaas(f.) pleasantry: n. chuTkula(m.)/latiifah(m.)/mazaaq(m.)/ phabti(f.)/zaraafat(f.) please: v.t. KHuSH karna/mehrbaan hona pleased: a. faraHaañ/maeHzuuz/masruur/raazi/SHaad pleasing: a. dil chasp/farHat baKHSH/KHuSH/latiifah/ marGHuub/pasañdiidah/pyaara pleasure: n. âeSH/chaa'o/faraH/KHuSH nuudi/KHuSHi/lazzat/ lutf/marzi/mazah/na^iim/pasañd/raGHbat/ raza/îSHrat/suruur (dedicated to)pleasure:a. âiyaaSH pleasurable: a. KHuSH kun/musarrat añgeyz pleat: n. chuñnaT(f.)/meyñDhi(f.)/SHikan(f.) plebeian: a. âam/past plebiscite: n. raa'ey SHumaari pledge: v.t. âehd karna/girwi rakhna/qasm khaana/ rehn rakhna/wa^dah karna pledge: n. âehd(m.)/eqraar(m.)/girau(m.)/qasm(f.)/ rahen(m.)/wa^dah(m.) pledged: a. marhuun plein-air: a. khuli feza plenary: a. mukammal/puura/saara plenilune: n. chauhwiiñ ka chaañd plenish: v.t. faraaham karna plenitude: n. puura pan plentiful: a. faraaKH/kasiir plentifulness: n. faraawaani plenty: a. bohtaat/faraawaañ/ifraat/kasrat/waafir pleroma: a. faraawaani/kasrat plethora: n. bohtaat(f.)/kasrat(f.)/SHiddat(f.) plexus: n. jaal(m.) pliabile: a. loch daar pliability: n. loch plight: n. qasm/wa^dah plight: n. gat/Haalat/musiibat/naubat/parat/ suurat/taeh plight: v.t. qasm uThaana/wa^dah karna plinth: n. kursi plodding: n. aablah paa'i plot: v.t. saaz baaz karna/saaziSH karna plot: n. kahaani/laag/mañsuubah/qata^e zamiin/ saaziSH/tajwiiz plough: v.t. hal jotna plough: n. hal ploughing: n. jutaa'i ploughshare: n. phaal(m.)/phaali pluck: v.t. biñna/chuñna/khasoTna/nochna/toRna plucky: a. bahaadur plum: n. aluuchah/zard aalu plume: n. par/turrah plump: a. farbih/moTa plumpness: n. taiyaari(f.) plunder: v.t. GHaarat karna/GHaban karna/khasoTna/ luuTna/luTTas machaana/taaraaj karna plunder: n. dast burd/GHaarat/GHaban/luuT plundered: a. luTa hu'a/maeHruum plunderer: n. GHaarat gar/GHaasib plundering: n. luTTas plunge: v.t. Dubki lagaana plunge: n. Dubki plunger: n. dubki lagaaney waala plunk: v.t. rakhna plural: a. jama^ pluralism: n. taksiiriyat(f.) plurality: n. aksariyat/kasrat plutocracy: n. daulat SHaahi(f.) pluvial: a. baaraani/baariSHi ply: n. aeñTh/taeh/parat ply: v.t. meHnat o maSHaqqat karna pneuma: n. dam/saañs pneumatic: a. hawaa'i/ruuHaani pochette: n. zanaani thaeli pock: n. daanah/phuñsi pocket: n. jeyb/palley pocket change: n. reyz gaari pocket money: n. jeyb KHarch(m.) pocket size: a. jeybi pococurante: a. laa ta^alluq pod: n. phali(f.) podge: n. moTa (aadmi) podgy: a. moTa podium: n. SHaeh naSHiin poem: n. GHazal/nazm poet: n. SHaa^ir poetess: n. SHaa^irah poetic: a. SHaa^iraanah poetry: n. kalaam/nazm/SHaa^iri/suKHan pogrom: n. GHarat gari(f.)/tabaahi(f.) poignant: a. chubhney waala/kaRwa/teyz poignancy: a. SHiddat/takliif dehi/teyzi point: n. baat/muraad/nok/nuqtah point: v.t. dikhaana (to the)point: tiir ba hadaf point of view: leHaaz/nuqta'eh nazar point out: v.t. uñgli dikhaana pointed: a. nukeyla pointer: n. iSHaarah gar(m.) pointless: a. bey huudah/bila ma^ni poise: v.t. saadhna poison: n. bis(m.)/sam(m.)/sañkhia(m.)/zaehr(m.) poisonous: a. samiyah/zaehr aaluudah/zaehriila poke: v.t. añdar Daalna/dhakeylna/ghuseyRna/pirona poke: n. bori/gojha/jeyb/khiisah/thaeli pole: n. qutub(m.) pole: n. khamba polemic: n. baeHs(f.)/qaziyah(m.) polemical: a. Hujjati/nazaa^i polemicist: n. Hujjati/munaaziri police: n. sipaahi(m.) police-house: n. kotwaali(f.) police-officer: n. kotwaal policy: n. Hikmat e âmali(f.)/tadbiir polish: v.t. aab deyna/chamkaana/jila deyna/nikhaarna/ pheyrna/ragaRna/saeqal karna polish: n. aab(f.)/aadaab(m.)/chamak(f.)/ maaliSH(f.)/saeqal polish of a mirror:n. aab e aa'inah polished: a. aab daar/chikna/nasta^liiq polishing: n. ragRa(m.) polite: a. KHaliiq/SHaa'estah politeness: n. murawwat(f.)/nazaakat(f.)/SHaa'estahgi(f.) politic: a. moHtaat/mudaabir political: a. siyaasi politician: n. siyaasat daan politics: n. siyaasat polity: n. siyaasi garoh poll: n. khopRi/sar/sar key baal poll: v.t. baal kaaTna/sar muuñDna/siiñg kaaTna pollen: n. zar(m.) polling: n. raa'ey SHumaari(f.) pollute: v.t. gañdah karna/KHaraab karna polluted: a. gañdah(m.)/gañdi(f.)/KHaraab/mulawwas/ naa paak/najis pollution: n. aaluudgi(f.)/chhuut(f.)/gañdgi(f.)/janaabat(f.)/ kasafat(f.)/laus(f.) poltroon: n. buz dil/Dar pok polytheism: n. SHirk(m.) polytheist: n. muSHrik(m.) pomegranate: n. anaar(m.) pomp: n. aab o taab/alalley talalley/dab dabah/HaSHmat/ jaah o jalaal/SHaan/SHikoh/ThaaTh pompelmoose: n. baTaavi liimuuñ ponceau: n. puliya(f.) pond: n. Hauz(m.) ponder: v.t. fikr karna/GHaur karna/sochna/ taa'mmul karna/tolna pong: n. teyz bad bu poniyard: n. KHañjar pony: n. TaTTu(m.) pony: v.t. chukaana/nabeyRna pooh! intj. chhii poor: a. bey chaarah/bey zar/faqiir/GHariib/ kam baKHt/kañgaal/KHaak saar/KHwaar/kora/ laa chaar/miskiin/moHtaaj/muflis/mustaHaq/ nikamma/tihi dast/zaruurat mañd poor fellow: a. bey chaarah poplar: n. safeyda(m.) pope: n. papaa'ey ruum poppy: n. KHaSH KHaaSH ka phuul poppycock: n. aeHmaqaanah baat/bakwaas poppy seeds: n. KHaSH KHaaSH poppied: a. afiimi populace: n. âwaam popular: a. har dil âziiz/maqbuul popularly: adv. har dil âziiz taur par popularisation: n. har dil âziizi(f.)/maqbuuliyat(f.) popularity: n. har dil âziizi/maqbuuliyat/qubuul âam populate: v.t. aabaad karna populated: a. aabaad population: n. aabaadi/nufuus porcelain: n. chiini ka bartan porch: n. DiuRhi(f.)/riwaaq porcupine: n. seh pork: n. suu'ar ka goSHt porky: a. suu'ar jaesa porridge: n. dalya(f.) port: n. taur port: n. bañdar gaah port: n. darwaazah portal: n. baab/mudKHal portend: v.t. faal nikaalna portent: n. âjuubah/mo^jezah portentous: n. âjiib/naHs/pur Haul porter: n. Hammaal(m.)/quli(m.) portfolio: n. daftar/juz daan portico: n. riwaaq portion: n. Haq/Hissah/par kaalah/qism/qismat/ TukRa portly: a. baa waqaar/baRa/jasiim portrait: n. naqSHah/SHabiih/taswiir portray: v.t. charbah utaarna/naqqaaSHi karna/taswiir banaana pose: v.t. chakkar meyñ Daalna pose: n. aasan(m.)/rawaiyah(m.) poseur: n. dikhaawaTi/riya kaar/uupri posh: a. KHuSH posH/naweyla/pur raunaq/ThaaT kaa posit: v.t. farz karna/qaa'em karna/waza^ karna position: n. aasan/auqaat/Haal/Haesiyat/hasti/ kaefiyat/maqaam/ôhdah/pallah/paTTi positive: a. masbat/naatiq/yaqiini positively: adv. bil kul posse: n. imkaan/zor possess: v.t. Haasil karna/maalik hona/qabzah karna/ rakhna possessing: a. qaabiz possessing: n. qabzah/waan(suff.)/war/(Suff.) possession: n. âmal daKHl/qaabu/qabzah/tasallut/ tasarruf possessive: n. qaabiz possessively: adv. ezaafi possessor: n. maalik/qaabiz/saaHab/waajid/zaabit possible: a. eHtemaali/mumkin/mumkinah possibility: n. eHtemaal/imkaan(m.) possibly: adv. SHaayed post: n. khamba(m.) post: n. chauki/Daak/mañsab/ôhdah/thuuni posted: a. maamuur postbag: n. Daak ki thaeli post office: n. Daak KHaanah post-haste: a. fauran/jaldi poster: n. iSHtehaar posterior: a. ba^d waala/pichhaaRi postern: n. âqbi darwaazah postern: a. niji/paa'iñ posthumous: a. ba^d za marg/marney key ba^d postiche: a. ja^li/naqli postman: n. chiTThi rasaañ/Daakiyah postmark: n. Dak ka Thappah(m.) postoffice: n. Daak ghar/Daak KHaanah postpone: v.t. multawi karna/paehlu tihi karna/ pas e puSHt Daalna/sarkaana/Taalna postponed: a. multawi postponement: n. iltiwa/Taal maTol postscript: n. mulHiq/zael postulate: v.t. da^wa karna posture: n. aasan/ada/kaefiyat/tarz/ThaaT/waza^ posturing: n. adaa'eñ pot: n. bartan/haañDi/keytli pot herb: n. sabzi pot herb seller:n. kaachhi(m.)/kaachhin(f.) potable: a. piiney key qaabil potato: n. aalu (sweet)potato: n. SHakar qañd potency: n. quuwat potent: a. qaadir/qawi potentate: n. muqtadir/tawaana SHaKHs potion: vn. ghuuñT(m.) potsherd: n. KHazaf(f.) pottage: a. aaSH(m.)/SHorba(m.) potter: n. kumhaar potter: v.i. waqt zaae^ karna potter's wheel: n. chaak potty: a. chhoTa/kam zarf/KHabti pouch: n. baTwa/jeyb/thaeli poult: n. chuuzah(m.) poultice: n. zimad poultry: n. ghareylu murGHi(f.) poultry-farm: n. murGHi KHaanah(m.) pounce upon: v.t. dabochna pound: v.t. dhuñna/ghuuTna/kuuTna/piiTna pounded: a. koftah pounding: n. dhunaa'i/kuTaa'i/piTaa'i pour: v.t. bahaana/Daalna/Dhalkaana/jhoñkna/uñDeylna pout: v.i. aagey nikla hona poverty: n. darweySHifaaqah/faqr/faqiiri/GHurbat/ naa daari/naHuusat/neysti/tañgi/ûsrat powder: n. baaruud/buura/chuura/sufuuf powder: v.t. chuura karna powdered: a. chuur power: n. bal buuta/dab dabah/jaah/eKHteyaar/haath/ iqtidaar/Hukuumat/majaal/pahoñch/qaabu/qabzah/ qudrat/sarwat/SHaan/taab/taaqat/yaara/zor powerful: a. puura/taaqat war/ustuwaar/zabar dast/ zor daar powerless: a. bey dam/bey taaqat/âajiz/kam zor/ majbuur/naa tawaañ powerlessness: n. îjz/kam zori/majbuuri/naa tawaañi practically: adv. âmlan practice: n. âadat(f.)/âmal(m.)/âmal dar aamad(f.)/ maSHq(f.)/maSH SHaaqi(f.)/moHaawirah(m.)/ rasm(f.) practise: v.t. âmal karna/añjaam deyna/maSHq karna praetorian: n. Haakimaanah praise: v.t. chaRhaana/daad deyna/gaana/sana KHwaani karna/ saraahna/ta^riif karna praise: n. daad/madH/sana/SHaabaaSHi/sifat/sipaas/ ta^riif/tausiif praiseworthy: a. hiira/KHaliiq/najiib/qaable ta^riif prate: v.i. bak bak karna/gap SHap karna prattle: v.t. zabaan chalaana prattle: n. bak waas(f.) prawn: n. jhiiñga(m.) pray: v.t. maañgna prayer: n. do^a/iltimaas/namaaz prayers: n. êbaadat prayerful: a. âqiidat mañdaanah preach: v.t. wa^z kaehna preaching: n. KHitaabat(f.)/tabliiGH(f.)/wa^z(m.) preacher: n. muballiGH(m.)/naasiH(m.)/waa^ez(m.) preamble: n. diiba chah(m.)/muqaddmah(m.) preambulation: n. pheyra precarious: a. naazuk precaution: n. eHteyaat(m.)/Hifz e maa taqaddum(m.) precaution: v.t. KHabar daar karna precede: v.t. aagey chalna/sabqat leyna/taqdiim karna precedence: n. afzaliyat/pahel/sabqat/SHaraf/tajriih/ taqaddum precedent: n. misaal/naziir/sanad preceding: a. guziSHtah/muqaddam/saabiq precept: n. hedaayat/qaa'edah preceptor: n. ustaad precious: a. êziiz/an mol/beySH baha/beySH qiimat/ faaKHir/fariid/giraañ baha/naadir/qiimti precipice: n. Dahlwaan kinaarah(m.) precipitately: adv. añdh dhuñd precipitator: a. jald baaz precipitous: n. bey taa'mmul/Dahlwaan/jald baaz/khaRa precipitously: adv. bilkul niichey/ûmuudan précis: n. KHulaasah(m.) precise: a. durust/âen precisely: adv. bila kam o kaast preciseness: n. baa zabtigi precisian: a. kaTTar preclude: v.t. aaRey aa jaana precondition: n. SHart e auwwaliin precursor: n. peySH rau predate: v.t. peySHgi taariiKH Daalna predating: n. luuT maar/tabaahi predation: n. luuT maar/tabaahi predator: n. GHaarat gar/luTeyra predawn: n. aaKHir e SHab/subH kaazib predecessor: n. agla/muqaddam/peySH rau predecessors: n. salaf predestination: n. muqaddar/qaza/qismat predicament: n. Haal/naqSHah predicant: n. muballiGH predicate: v.t. e^laan karna/tasdiiq karna/tausiiq karna predict: v.t. peySH go'i karna predictable: a. qaabil e peySH go'i predictor: n. peysHiin go prediction: n. peySHiin go'i/peySH go'i predictive: a. peySH goyaanah predilection: n. iltefaat/jaanib daari/kaSHiSH/rujHaan/ SHauq/tarjiiH predispose: v.t. mutawajjoh karna/raaGHib karna predisposed: a. mutawajjoh/raaGHib predisposition: n. aamaadgi/kaSHiSH/ruGHbat/rujHaan predominant: a. GHaalib predominantly: adv. ziyaadah tar predominate: v.t. maGHluub hona/taari hona pre-eminence: n. fauqiyat/imteyaaz pre-eminent: a. faa'eq/mumtaaz pre-empt: v.t. peySH bañdi karna pre-emption: n. peySH bañdi preen: v.t. chhaañTna/par Thiik karna/sañwaarna preface: n. diibaa chah/muqaddamah prefect: n. qaa'ed prefer: v.t. aagey dharna/baRhaana/sar faraaz karna/ tarjiiH deyna preference: n. bar tari/fazuqiyat/faziilat/pasañd/ rujHaan/tarjiiH preferential: a. tarjiiHi preferment: n. bar tari/behtari prefigure: v.t. bayaan karna pregnancy: n. Hamal(m.) (to be)pregnant:v.i. ummiid sey hona (to become)pregnant: Haamilah hona/paa'oñ bhaari hona pregnant: a. gyabhan/Haamilah prehistoric: a. qabl az taariiKHi prejudice: n. âsbiyat/lagi lipTi/pach/tañg nazri prejudiced: a. muta^assib prelect: v.t. dars deyna preliminary: a. aazmaa'iSHi/iftetaaHi premeditate: v.t. KHayaal karna/taa'mmul karna premeditated: a. pahley sey socha hu'a premier: n. muqaddam premiership: n. auuwaliyat premise: n. bunyaad premium: m. en^aam premonitory: a. peysH aagah/naziir prepare: v.t. kamar baañdhna/taiyaar karna/ taiyaari karna prepare: v.i. taiyaar hona prepared: a. Haazir/khaRa/laes/taiyaar preparedness: n. aamaadgi(f.)/taiyaari(f.) preparation: n. aaraastagi/tahaiyah/taiyaari preparatory: a. tamhiidi preparatory tuning:n. alaap preposition: n. Harf e jaar(m.) preposterous: a. bil kul bey huudah/waahiyaat prerogative: n. Haqq e KHusuusi prerupt: a. achaanak/yak laKHt presage: n. faal/SHaguun presbyter: n. baRa/ûmr rasiidah prescience: n. GHaeb daani/peySH biini prescribe: v.t. maamuur karna/ta^iinaat karna prescribed: a. mujawwizah prescription: n. êlaaj/nusKHah presence: n. Haaziri(f.)/Huzuuri(f.)/maujuudgi(f.) present: v.t. Haazir karna/peySH karna/ta^rruf karaana present: n. Haal/hadiyah/nazar/peySH kaSH/sauGHaat/ toHfah present: a. Haazir/maujuud/maujuudah present tense: n. Haal present time: âehd e Haazir (at)present: a. fil Haal/sarey dast presentation: n. peySH kaSH presented: a. Haazir/peySH presently: adv. ab/fil Haal preserve: v.t. bachaana/Hefaazat karna/qaa'em rakhna preserved: a. maeHfuuz preside: v.t. sadaarat karna presidency: n. sadaarat president: n. sadr president's house:n. aewaan sadr(m.) presidentship:n. sadaarat presidential: a. sadaarti press: v.t. dabaana/kasna/masalna/piichha karna/ peylna/taakiid karna/zor Daalana press: n. aKHbaaraat/chhaapah KHaanah/daab/ SHikañjah press: v.t. jabri bharti karna pressed: a. laa chaar pressing: n. faSHaar(m.)/masaas(m.) pressure: n. dabaa'o/majbuuri/saKHti/zor pressurise: v.t. dabaa'o Daalna prest: v.t. bharti karna/peySHgi deyna prestige: n. Haesiyat/jaah prestriction: n. añdha pan presume: v.t. farz karna presumption: n. fariizah/zo^m presumptious: n. dabañg presuppose: v.t. dalaalat karna/laazim aana pretence: n. bahaanah/dikhaawa/Dhoñg/fe^l/Hiilah Hawaalah/ naKHrah(m.)/paakhañD/pardah pretend: v.t. bañna/dhoñg karna/ naKHrey dikhaana/sawaañg bharna pretention: n. bahaana/da^wah/dikhaawa/Dhoñg/ SHauq pretentious: a. akaR fuuñ/banaawaTi/naKHriila pretext: n. bahaanah/fe^l/Hiilah/Hujjat/îllat/pardah pretty: a. KHaasah/KHuub suurat prettiness: n. jamaal(m.) prevail: v.i. jiitna/kaamyaab hona/taari hona prevail: v.t. manwaana prevail upon: v.t. raazi karna prevalence: n. tarwiij prevalent: a. jaari/maqbuul/raa'ej prevailing: a. Haawi/taari prevaricate: v.i. baateyñ banaana/bhaTkna/jhuuT bolna/ iñHeraaf karna/raah sey haTna prevarication: n. Hiilah baazi/Taal maTol prevent: v.t. baaz rakhna/pakaRna/rokna/Tokna preventing: a. âariz/Haa'el prevention: n. iñsidaad/rok thaam previous: a/adv. agla/paehla/maa qabl/qabl/saabiqah prey: n. SHikaar price: n. bhaa'o/daam/laagat/qiimat/SHaraH price: v.t. bhaa'o lagaana/daam lagaana/nirKH baRhaana/ qiimat chaRhaana priceless: a. an mol pricey: a. maehñga prick: n. chhoTa suuraaKH/kaañTa/KHaliSH prick: v.t. bariik suuraaKH karna/chubhona prickle: n. daana/kaañTa/KHaar(m.) pricking: n. chubhan prickly-heat: n. garmi daana prickly-pear: n. naag phani pride: n. akaR/aeñTh/bal buuta/daaniSH/faKHr/ghamañD/ GHuruur/gumaan/kibr/mizaaj/naSHah/naaz/ naaziSH/ra^unat/takabbur/zo^m pride: v.t. maGHruur karna priest: n. kaahin(m.)/pujaari(m.)/ priestess: n. kaahinah/pujaaran prig: n. kaTTar prig: v.t. churaana priggish: a. dikhaawaTi/ghmañDi/KHud numa/riyaa kaar prim: a. durust/saHiiH primacy: a. auwwal pan/saadiqi primal: a. asli/ibtidaa'i primary: a. asli/ibtedaa'i/paehla/qabl prime: n. afzal/bahaar/ibtedaa'i/muqaddam/SHabaab/ ûñfuwaan prime minister: n. waziir âazam primer: n. qaa'edah primeval: a. âmiiq/asli primeval forest: n. asli jañgal(m.) primitiae: n. paehli fasl primitive: n. asli/ibtedaa'i/naa taraSHiidah/qadiim primordial: a. asli/ibtedaa'i/paehla prince: n. SHaah zaadah/SHaehr yaar/wali princely state: n. rajwaaRa(m.) princedom: n. rajwaaRah(m.) princess: n. KHaanam/SHaah zaadi principal: n. asl/auwwal/baRa/muqaddam/sar maayah(m.) principality: n. imaarat/saltanat principle: n. bunyaad/mubtida/qaa^edah prink: v.i. chalaak bañna/nikharna print: n. chhaap/naql/taba^ print: v.t. chhaapna/taba^ karna printed: a. chhapa hu'a printer: n. chaap gar/chhaapney waala/taabe^/tabba^ printing: n. chhapaa'i/iñtibaa^/taba^/tabaa^at printing press: n. chhaapa KHaanah(m.) prior: a. muqaddam/saabiq priority: n. faziilat/taqaddum/tarjiiH prison: n. Habs(m.)/maHbas(m.)/qaed KHaanah(m.)/ ziñdaan(m.) prison cell: n. añdheyri koThri prisoner: n. asiir/giraftaar/paa ba gil/qaedi pristine: a. saabiq prittle-prattle:n. gap(m.) privacy: n. goSHah(m.)/KHalwat(f.)/ojhal(m.)/pardah(m.)/ taKHliyah(m.)/yak suu'i(f.) private: a. aapas ka/KHaas/maKHfi/nehaañ/niji/zaati privately: adv. KHufyah privation: n. maeHruumi(f.) privilege: n. Haqq e KHusuusi/istesna privileged: a. muaqaddam privity: n. raaz daari/waaqfiyat/zaati îlm privy: n. jaa zaruur/paa KHaanah prize: n. en^aam pro: n. Hemaayati probable: a. mumkin/mumkinah probablity: n. gumaan/mumkiniyat probably: adv. GHaaliban/SHaayed (most)probably: adv. GHaaliban probation: n. imteHaan/parakh/reyaazat probationer: n. mubtadi probe: n. chhaan biin/taeHqiiq probe: v.t. chhaan biin karna/taeHqiiq karna probity: n. durusti/raasti problem: n. baat(f.)/diqqat(f.)/mas'alah(m.)/ muSHkiL(f.)/sawaal(m.) proboscis: n. suuñD(f.) procacity: n. nafs parasti procedure: n. âmal/tariiqah/zaabitah procedurally: adv. qaa'edey ki ru sey proceed: v.i. aagey baRhna/aaGHaaz hona/baRhna/chalna/ qadam baRhaana proceeding: a. kaar rawaa'i/saadir/rawaanah proceeds: n. Haasil procerity: n. lambaa'i process: n. âmal/âmal dar aamad/sabiil(f.)/ suurat(f.)/tariiqah process: v.t. tabdiil karna/taiyyar karna procession: n. juluus proclaim: v.t. e^laan karna/sunaana/tardiid karna proclamation: n. e^laan/izhaar/nida proclaimed: a. maSHhuur/muSHtahir proclivity: n. jhukaa'o/rujHaan procrastinate: v.t. aaj kal karna procrastination:n. aaj kal(m.) procreate: v.t. janam deyna/jañna/paeda karna procumbent: a. aagey jhuka hu'a/bah sijdah procure: v.t. Haasil karna/paana/paeda karna procured: a. paeda prod: v.t. goñchna prodigal: a. fuzuul KHarch prodigious: a. âjiib/âziim/pur haul prodigiously: adv. anokhey pan sey/niraaley añdaaz sey prodigy: n. mo^jezah prodigal: a. fuzuul KHarch proditor: n. GHaddaar(m.) produce: v.t. banaana/Haazir karna/laana/paeda karna/ peySH karna/wujuud meyñ laana produce: n. Haasil/paeda waar product: n. Haasil/Husuul/paeda waar production: n. paeda waar/paedaa'iSH/samar productive: a. seyr Haasil/zar KHeyz productivity: n. zar KHeyzi profane: a. dunyawi/naa paak profanity: n. kalimah e kufr/kufr profess: v.t. da^wa karna/dikhaama/iqbaal karna/zaahir karna profession: n. kaar/kasab/peySHah professional: a. peySHah waraanah professionalism:n. peySHah waraanah KHusuusiyat professor: n. mudarris(m.)/ustaad(m.) proffer: n. peySH karna/peySH e KHidmat karna proficiency: n. daKHl/faziilat/kamaal/leyaaqat/qaabliyat/ taraqqi/ûbuur proficient: a. faazil/Haaziq/kaamil/laa'eq/maahir/qaabil profile: n. KHaakah/naak naqSHah profile: v.t. KHaakah banaana profit: n. guñjaa'iSH/faa'edah/faez/Husuul/ kamaa'i/nafa^(m.)/paeda waar/phal(m.)/ samar/sarfah/yaaft profit: v.t. faa'edah uThaana profit: v.i. faa'dah Haasil karna profitable: a. faa'edah mañd/mufiid/suud mañd profitless: a. âbas profligacy: n. aawaargi(f.)/fujuur(m.) profligate: a. aawaarah/dhutkaara hu'a/fasKH/faasiKH/ riñdaanah/fuzuul KHarch pro forma: a. marsuumah profound: a. âmiiq/gaehra/mutbaHir profundity: n. gaehraa'i/ûmuq profulgent: a. naiyyar profuse: a. faiyaaz/fuzuul KHarch/waafir profusely: adv. wafrat sey profusion: n. faez(m.)/wafrat(f.) prog: v.t. chheydna/chubhona/pirona progenitor: n. jad(m.)/salf(m.) progenitors: n. aaba o ajdaad progeny: n. nasl/parja/pas maañdah/paud/phal(m.)/zurriyat prognosis: n. taSHKHiis(m.) programme: n. mañsuubah/peySH naamah progress: n. irteqa/namu/naSH wo numa/peySH raft/raah/ taqaddum/taraqqi progress: v.i. aagey baRhna progress: v.t. par lagaana/taraqqi karna progressive: a. taraqqi pasañd/taraqqi yaaftah progressively: adv. raftah raftah prohibit: v.t. mana^ karna/mamnuu^ karna/ naa jaa'ez qaraar deyna/rokna prohibited: a. maeHruum/mana^/mamnuu^/naa jaa'ez prohibition: n. mana^/qadGHan/rok prohibitive: a. maane^ prohibitive law:n. imitinaa^i qaanuun project: n. mañsuubah(m.)/tajwiiz(f.) projection: n. phunañg(f.) prolate: a. wasii^ proletarian: n. GHariib mazduur/proltaari proliferate: v.i. kasrat sey paedaa'iSH hona/ kasrat sey ta^daad baRhna proliferation: n. taksiir prolific: a. faraawaañ/waafir/zar KHeyz prolix: a. baatuuni/tuulaani/ukta deyney waala prolocuter: n. tarjumaan(m.) prolong: v.t. baat lambi karna/tawaalat deyna prolongation: n. mad/tausii^/tawaalat prominence: n. SHohrat(f.) prominent: a. maSHuur/mumtaaz/numaayaañ/zaahir promiscuous: n. añdha dhuñd/bey tuk/bila farq promise: v.t. kaehna/qaul deyna/wa^dah karna/zabaan deyna promise: n. âehd(m.)/eqraar(m.)/paemaan(m.)/ qaul(m.)/wa^dah(m.) (solemn)promise:n. paemaan promote: v.t. darjah baRhaana/taraqqi deyna promotion: n. taraqqi prompt: a. aamaadah/bar waqt/chaaq o chaubañd/chust/ musta^ad/phurtiila prompt: v.t. SHaeh deyna/warGHalaana promptitude: n. musta^idi(f.)/sur^at(f.) promptly: adv. chaT/waqt par promptness: a. phurti promulgate: v.t. âri karna/muSHtahir karna/naafiz karna promulgated: a. muSHtahir/naafiz promulgator: n. muSHtahir/naaSHir prone: a. Dhalwaan daar/niichey jhuka hu'a prong: n. daañta/kaañTa pronto: adv. fauran/jaldi sey pronoun: n. zamiir(m.) pronounce: v.t. êlaan karna/kaehna/talaffuz karna pronounceable: a. qaabil e bayaan pronounced: a. numaayaañ/sariiH/waazeH pronouncement: n. da^wa/êlaan pronto: adv. bila taaKHiir/fauran pronunciation: n. lab o laehjah/talaffuz/tarz e ada proof: n. daliil/imteHaan/isbaat/kasauTi/parakh/ sanad/SHahaadat/subuut/tajribah proof-sheet: n. musawwadah prop: n. aaR(m.)/Teykan(f.)/pusHt(f.)/sahaara(m.)/ thuuni(f.) prop: v.t. madad karna/sañbhaala deyna/ saahara deyna (proper)place: n. kadah(suff.)/makaan/mauqa^h/Thikaana propaganda: n. par chaar/tabliiGH/taSHhiir propagate: v.t. par chaar karna/rawaaj deyna/SHaa'e^ karna/ tabliiGH karna propagation: n. iSHaa^at/tauliid/tausii^ propale: v.t. faaSH karna/kholna propel: v.t. aagey chalaana/dhakeylna propend: v.i. jhukna propensity: n. mael(m.)/rujHaan(m.) prophecy: n. nabuuw'at(f.) proper: a. durust/laa'eq/munaasib/rawa/saaHiiH/ waaqe^i/zeyba properly: adv. ba qaa'edgi sey/Dhab sey property: n. jaa'edaad(f.)/maal(m.)milkiyat(f.)/raKHt(m.)/ sifat(f.) immovable property:n. imlaaak e GHaer mañquulah moveable property:n. imlaak e mañquulah prophecy: n. nabuuwat(f.) prophesy: v.t. peySH go'i karna prophet: n. fariSHtah/nabi/paeGHaam bar/paeGHambar/ payambar/rasuul prophethood: n. nabuuwat/paeGHambari/risaalat prophetic: a. nabwi prophetical: a. nabwi propinquity: a. nazdiiki/qurbat propitiate: v.t. manaana/raazi karna propitiatory: n. sadqah(m.) propiation: n. kaffaarah(m.) propitious: a. mubaarak/mufiid/saaz gaar proportion: n. Hissah(m.)/nisbat(f.)/tanaasub proportional: a. mutanaasib proposal: n. baat(f.)/peySH kaSH(f.)/raa'ey(f.)/ tajwiiz(f.) proposed: a. maqsuud/mujawwizah proposition: n. da^wah(m.)/masa'lah(m.)/qaziyah(m.) propound: a. ârzi deyna proprietor: n. maalik(m.)/saaHib(m.)/waali(m.) proprietory: adv. maalikaanah propriety: n. jawaaz(m.)/liaaqat(f.)/mowaafiqat(f.)/ SHaaa'estahgi(f.) prosaic: a. âam/GHaer SHaae^raanah/nasri/uchaaT proscribe: v.t. Haraam karna/mamnuu^ karna proscription: n. jila watni/mumaane^at pros and cons: n. naSHeyb o faraaz/uuñch niich/pas o peySH prose: n. nasr(f.) prose writer: n. nasr nigaar(m.) prosecute: v.t. Had lagaana/muqaddimah chalaana public prosecutor:n. sarkaari wakiil prosecution: n. isteGHaasah proselyte: n. muriid(m.) prosilient: a. mumtaaz prosody: n. ûruuz prospect: n. imkaan/kaefiyat/naqSHah/tanaazur prospectus: n. aa'eñdah naamah/kawaa'ef naamah prosper: v.i. baRhna/faroGH paana/KHuSH Haal bañna/ phalna phuulna/par waan chaRhna/phulna/ sitaarah chamakna prosperity: n. baKHt/barkat/eqbaal/falaaH/faraaKHi/ fiirozi/kaamm raani/KHaanah abaadi/ KHuSH Haali/salaaH/yumn prosperous: a. aabaad/farKHañdah/fiiroz/hara bhara/ kaam yaab/KHuSH Haal/phuula phala/ SHaad kaam prosthetic: a. iñzaami/izaafi prostitute: n. îsmat faroSH/beyswa/faajirah/qaHbah/ SHaahid e bazaari/twaa'ef/zaaniyah prostitution: n. faaHiSHgi(f.) prostitution den:n. chakla prostrate: a. bah sijdah prostration: n. sijdah(m.) protagonist: n. ada kaar protect: v.t. aaRey aana/bachaana/Hefaazat karna/paalna/ par wariSH karna/puSHt par hona protected: a. âasim/maeHfuuz protecting: n. par wariSH protection: n. aaR/aasra/amaan/bachaa'o/dast giiri/haath/ Hefaazat/Hemaayat/moHaafizat(f.)/palla/ panaah/par daaKHt(f.)/par wariSH/saayah protector: n. âasim/Haafiz(m.)/Haami(m.)/moHaafiz(m.)/ murabbi(m.)/nigaah baan(m.)/paalan haar(m.)/ waaris(m.) protégé: n. Hawaari/piTThu(m.)/SHaagird protend: v.t. wus^at deyna protervity: n. aawaargi/bad chalni protest: v.t. eHtejaaj karna/GHul machaana protest: n. e^teraaz(m.) protestation: n. taakiid protestor: n. eHtejaaji prothalamion: n. sehra(m.) proto-/prot: n. auwwaliin/ibtidaa'i/jaddi prototype: n. misaal/namuunah protract: v.t. baRhaana/lamba karna/tawaalat deyna protracted: a. lambi/tawiil protraction: n. imtidaad/tawaalat protrude: v.t. aagey dhakeylna protuberance: n. gumRa/suujan proud: a. faaKHir/ghumañDi/KHar dimaaGH/ KHud daar/KHud parast/maGHruur proudly: adv. faKHriyah/ghumañD sey prove: v.t. Hujjat laana/saabit karna proved: a. aazmuudah/masbat/mujarrab/saabit provenance: n. zarii^ah(m.) provender: n. KHoraak(f.)/GHeza(f.) proverb: n. kahaawat/masal/zarb ul masal provide: v.t. faraaham karna/muhaiya karna provide for: v.t. saamaan karna providence: n. peySH biini provident: a. aaKHir biin/moHtaat/mudabbir provider: a. muhaiyah karney waala/raaziq province: n. êlaaqah/suubah provincial: a. GHaer mohazzab/suubaa'i proving: n. aazmaa'iSH provision: n. eHtemaam/faraahami/SHart(f.)/ taiyaari(f.) provisions: n. SHaaraa'et(f.)/zaad proviso: n. eqraar/SHart(f.) provisional: a. hañgaami/waqti proximity: n. nazdiiki/qurbat provocation: n. iSHte^aal provocateur: n. bhaRkaaney waala/jaasuus provoke: v.t. GHussah dilaana/iSHte^aal dilaana/ lalkaarna prowess: n. sitwat(f.)/SHujaa^at(f.) proximate: a. taqriiban proximity: n. nazdiiki/qurb(m.) proxy: n. wakiil prudence: n. basiirat(f.)/iHtiyaat(f.) prudent: a. aaKHir biin/baa tadbiir/moHtaat/mudabbir/zaabit prudery: n. jhuuTa naKHrah prudish: a. KHud pasañd prune: v.t. chhaaTaa'i karna/katarna prunella: n. galey ka dard pruning: n. kaañT chhaañT prurience: n. chul/kujli prurient: a. chul chula/khujli daar pry: v.t. tajassus karna prying: n. tajassus pseudo-: a. dikhaawaTi/jhuuTi/naqli pseudonym: n. taKHallus psilosis: n. gañja pan psora: n. KHaariSH/khujli psoriasis: n. daussadaf psychic: a. dimaaaGHi/nafsi/ruuHi psychological: n. nafsiyaati psychology: n. nafsiyaat Ptolemaic System:n. nizaam e batliimuusi puberty: n. SHabaab(m.) public: n. âam/âwaam/âwaam un naas public kitchen: n. lañgar public opinion: n. raa'ey âammah/âwaami raa'ej public welfare: n. rifaah e âam publicity: n. charcha/SHohrat publicly: adv. âlaaniyah publish: v.t. naSHr karna/nikaalna/phaelaana/ SHaa'e^ karna/zaahir karna published: a. SHaa'e^ publisher: n. naaSHir publishing house:n. chhaapah KHaanah/naSHriyaat idaarah pucker: n. jhol(m.) pucker: v.i. jhurri paRna pudency: n. Haya/Hejaab/SHarm/GHaerat pudenda: n. lab pudendous: a. maeHjuub pudent: a. baa Sharm/maeHjuub puerile: a. bachkaanah/chhichhora/KHaam peurility: n. chibilla pan puff: n. kaSH/phuuñk puff up: phulaana puffiness: n. far bahi/phulaa'o pugilism: n. mukkah baazi(f.) pugilist: n. mukkah baaz(m.) pugnacious: a. jañgju/laRaaku puissant: a. taaqat war puke: v.t/i. qa'ey karna pulchritude: n. KHuub suurti(f.) pule: v.t/i. faryaad karna/sisakna pull: v.t. ghasiiTna/khasoTna/khiiñchna/ukhaaRna pull: n. khichaawaT pull down: Dhaana be pulled: khichaana pulley: n. charKHi(f.) pulmonary: a. pheypRey sey muta^lliq pulpit: n. mimbar pulsate: v.i. dhaRakna/lapakna/phaRakna pulse: n. dhaRkan/nabz pulses: n. daal pulver: n. sufuuf pumice stone: n. jhaañwaañ(m.) pummel: v.t. lagataar mukkey maarna pummeling: n. Thukaa'i pumpkin: n. kaddu pun: n. chuTkula(m.) punch: n. chheydna/phoRna punctilious: n. nafiis/nuktah chiiñ punctual: a. zaabit/waqt ka paa bañd punctuality: adv. paa bañdi punctuate: v.t. auqaaf lagaana puncture: n. bariik suuraaKH pungency: n. kaRwa pan/talKHi/teyzi pungent: a. chaTkiila/kaRwa/talKH/teykha/teyz punish: v.t. êlaaj karna/goSH maali karna/KHabar leyna/piiTna/ ragaRna/sañbhaalna/sar kobi karna/saza deyna punishable: a. qaabil e ta^ziir punishment: n. âzaab/êlaaj/KHam yaazah/ saza/ûquubat punishing: n. goSH maali/saza punning: n. ihaam(m.) punter: n. gaahak/Thokar maarney waala puny: a. bona/kam zor pup: n. kuttey ka bacchah/pilla pupil: n. putli(f.)/SHaagird/tilmiiz pupilage: n. SHaagirdi(f.) puppet: n. kaTh putli(f.) puppeteer: n. kaTh putli waala puppy: n. pilla(m.) purblind: a. niim naa biina purchase: v.t. KHariidna/laana purchase: n. KHariid purchases: n. sauda purchasing power:n. quuwat e KHariid(f.) pure: a. asl/asli/bey laus/KHaalis/khara/kuñdan/ mubarra/neyk/paak/paakiizah/paarsa/saaf/ sachcha/saHiiH/suthra(m.)/suthri(f.)/ taab/ujla(m.)/ujli(f.) purely: adv. faqat/sirf purge: v.t. paak karna/peyT KHaali karna/saaf karna purgative: n. jullaab(m.) purgative: n. mushil purification: n. suthra pan/tahaarat purify: v.t. paak karna/saaf karna/tahaarat karna puritan: a. SHadiid aKHlaaq pasañd purity: n. aab daari/eKHlaas/îffat/tahaarat purple: a. baeñjani/uuda purl: v.i. Duubna/gardiSH karna purloin: v.t. churaana purport: n. kaam/ma^ni purpose: n. niyat(f.)/maqsad(m.)/matlab(m.)/ mudda^a(m.)/qasd(m.) purposeful: a. baa maqsad purposeless: a. âbas purposely: adv. bil iraadah purse: n. fotah/puuñji pursue: v.t. piichha karna/piichhey paRna/ pareySHaan karna pursue: v.i. pareySHaan hona/piichhey jaana/talaaSH karna pursuant: a. wabaal e jaan pursuit: n. justju/paerawi/piichha/ta^aaqub/talaaSH pursuivant: n. ardali/KHaadim pursy: a. moTa/phuula hu'a pursy: a. jhurri daar purulent: a. piip bhara purvey: v.t. faraaham karna/rizq deyna purveyor: n. raaziq purview: n. qaabiliyat(f.)/silsilah(m.) pus: n. chiip/maaddah/piip push: v.t. Dhakeylna/khiskaana/lagaana/Theylna push: n. dhakka/peyl push aside: v.t. sarkaana push back: v.t. peylna pushy: a. muhim ju pusillanimous: a. buzdil/kamiinah pussy: n. billi pussy: a. piip bhara pustule: n. phuñsi(f.) put: v.t. biThaana/Daalna/dharna/rakhna/Tikana put aside: Daalna rakhna/taaq par rakhna put in: Daalna put off: laTkaana putting off: n. Taal put on: v.t. oRhna/paheñna/zeyb tan karna putting on airs:n. banaawaT put out: v.t. bujhaana/gul karna put to shame: lattey leyna/lataaRna putamen: n. phali ki guThli(f.) putative: a. farzi/maSHhuur putid: a. KHaraab/saRa hu'a putsch: n. achaanak ShoriSH/baGHaawat puttock: n. chiil(f.) puzzle: v.t. chakkar meyñ Dalna/uljhaana puzzle: n. chiistaan(f.) puzzled: a. Haeraan puzzlement: n. haeraani/Haerat zadgi/pareySHaani/uljhan pygmy: n. baaliSHtiya/podna pyramid: n. haram pyre: n. chita(f.) pyrogenic: a. aatiSH giir/buKHaar aawar python: n. aZdaha(m.) pyx: n. sañdooq pyxis: n. Dibiyah/sañduuqchi/siñghaar daan